


The Fallen Shall Stand

by IsaRatGoblin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Canon Related, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, T, marco bodt did not die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRatGoblin/pseuds/IsaRatGoblin
Summary: This is the story of Jean's and Marcos love story. a story of which Marco doesn't die in trost. Marco lives to see another day, with Jean by his side.-
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Fallen Shall Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! hope you enjoy! thank you so much for checking it out! :D

It was two days after the battle of Trost, Marco bodt, a 16 year old cadet, laying in a pile of blood, dirt and guts. piles of bodies, children, elderly, civilians and soldiers, near his own body. Marco had large bite marks across the right side of his body. His right ear had been bit off, alongside part of his cheek, showing off his jaw. A part of his torso missing, exposing bits of his broken ribcage. His right arm bitten off right up to the shoulder blade. Marco bodt on the brick of death, forced himself to stay alive for the past two days. Going in and out of consciousness, the only thought that ran through his conscious was Jean. Jean Kirschtein his best friend and the only reason that Marco was staying so strong. That even though he’s lost mostly all his blood he kept fighting. All he knew is that he needed to see Jean again before he let himself die. So that’s what he did, he kept strong.

Marco couldn’t recall what had happened, he had lost far to much blood to be able to actually think properly. The thought of jean going in and out of his head as he went in and out of consciousness. When he had woken for what seemed to be the last time he muttered out ‘Jean’ one last time.

-

Jean was walking through the streets of trost, helping with the cleaning and identifying the bodies. Turning to the next street, there were bodies everywhere he looked. Children’s bodies scattered, with their fallen toys near them. Elders and parents bodies laid near the children. Different body parts scattered along the streets. The smell was horrendous. Passing by a body that was almost in half, with a pile of blood and glass beside them. He walked passed frowning at the sight. Jean looked back at the body, stepping back to take a better look. He realized that he in fact did recognize the body.

His eyes widen is shock, anxiety shaking his body. The body that laid before him was non other then Marco bodt. His best friend of ten years. Laid there still, in a pile of blood, he was white as a ghost.

Jean taking a deep breath he gasped out, “Is, Is that.. M.. Marco” his voice shaken. Panic starting to arouse in him. Tears threaten to spill over.

He kneeled down in front of his best friend’s body. He brought his right hand up to stroke the bloody but otherwise seemly uninjured cheek, “Marco, god please tell me you’re alive, that this is just some cruel joke.” Jean was left unanswered, Marco hadn’t replied, he hadn’t moved, he did nothing.

The tears that Jean had been fighting off started to stream down his face. His panic only increasing. Jean started to shake Marco’s unbitten shoulder, trying to get him wake up, “Freckles, come on man, this isn’t funny okay? Stop messing with me! Marco! Marco wake up! Fuck please wake up!” Jean was now sobbing, “Marco, please I need you, wake up! Please don't be dead! Please you promised remember?! I can’t lose you, please Marco!”

Jean was about to give up, about to step away from his best friend. About to say goodbye to him for the last time. That was until he felt a small weak tug on his harness. Jean’s eyes widen as he looked down to see Marco’s eyes had fluttered open, only slightly but they were open. Marco was lightly holding on to jeans harness with his left hand, “Marco?”

Jean shoot up to his feet rushing to find someone. He had found connie a street down on his horse. Yelling at connie to follow him he rushed back over to Marco. Once he got back to Marco’s side he kneeled back down to his level. Tearing off his cape he wrapped it tightly around Marco’s torso. Using his jacket to go around his right shoulder.

Picking Marco up, he lifted himself along with Marco up on connie’s horse, “Hey Marco? Were getting you to a doctor alright? Just stay with me, please Marco I can’t fucking lose you.”

Connie started guiding his horse to the direction of where a doctor would be at the shelter. Looking back at Jean, “Thats Marco right? What happened to him?”

Jean glared at connie, his anger rising, “The fuck would I know? I just fucking found him like this! He’s going to die connie! Fuck he’s going to die, I can’t lose him. I fucking can’t.”

Connie looked back in front of him to see where he was going. He shook his head, “No. Jean don’t think like that. He’ll be fine! Marco is strong he can get through this. Stay positive man!”

“I can’t stay positive when my best fucking friend is dying in my arms!” The Tears weren’t stopping, they kept streaming down his face. Jean was terrified, truly terrified.

There was a small weak tug on his shirt, causing him to look down at Marcos frail body. His eyes were barley open, he was slipping into unconsciousness, “I.. Love you” Marco weakly muttered. His eyes shutting once again, the grip on Jeans shirt loosened.

Jean shook his head, bringing Marco even closer to his chest, “Marco! No, this isn’t a fucking good-bye okay! You’re not dying on me! You can’t fucking die on me! You hear me, so don’t fucking say it like its a good bye, when it’s fucking not!”

-

When they finally made it to the shelter Marco was unconscious again. Connie helped Jean off the horse. Bringing Marco higher up his chest, he leaned his head close to Marco’s face, “Marco? You’re still alive right? Please..” Jean muttered.

Marcos eyes had fluttered open looking into Jean’s honey golden eyes. only for a few seconds before he scrunched his eyes up in pain. “Thank god” Jean whispered. Lifting his head back up. Following connie to where the doctor was.

“Hey doc! This is Marco, Marco bodt, a cadet of the 104th. He’s been badly injured, can you help him please? He’s our friend, he’s extremely important to us. Please you gotta help” connie pleaded to the doctor who appeared to be in his late fifty’s.

He walked up to Jean, inspecting Marcos body, and she shook his head, “Son I’m truly sorry to tell you this, but It seems I would be able to do anything for this boy. I can’t waste my time trying to recover someone who is minutes away from their death. I suggest that you boys say your goodbyes while you still have the chance.” The doctor turned his back going back to tending to a child’s wounds.

_No no no no no “_ fuck no! Marco is so strong and its a miracle he’s still alive but he’s doing it! He’s here, right now breathing, he’s alive, and I'm not going to let you kill him! If you don't help him you’re responsible for his death! And ill fucking kill you myself, you hear me! Fucking save him, you bastard.”

The doctor’s eyes widen, he nodded his head gesturing for them to come over to the blanket that was laid out on the floor. Jean lowered Marco onto the floor. Marco let go of jean, slowly lifting his eyes to meet jeans. He looked lifeless, he was so pale, he was barley alive. Basically dead at this point.

“Marco.. fuck I should have been there with you.” Jean whispered under his breath.

“Son if you’d like your friend to live ill need you to leave, ill do what I can. But the chances of him surviving are very low. As you said its a miracle that he’s still alive. With my best efforts ill try to keep him that way. I can’t promise anything. Ill come update you as soon as I can.”

Jean looks at Marco back to the doctor, then back to Marco. He sighed nodding, grabbing Marcos hand, he squeezed it, “Hey Marc Im going to be leaving now okay? Stay with us, alright? Ill be back I promise, but I have to let the doc do his thing.” In a reply Marco gave a light squeeze to Jeans hand.

Jean left the area with connie, going to the dining hall to meet up with the rest of they’re friends. Jean taking a seat next to Reiner, anxiously picking his forearm.

“Oh my is that your blood???! What happened?” Sasha shouted from across the room. Walking over she poked at Jeans shoulder.

Jean looked at Sasha, who had a potato in her hand and was looking at jean with concern. “No, no, its not mine. Its um..” Taking a deep breath he continued, “its uh, its Marco’s.”

A look of confusion flashed on everyones face, though there was slightly more confusion mixed in Renier’s face.

“What do you mean? Marco’s alive, I'm sure he was d-“

Bertholdt coughs “uh what he means is he was alive last time we saw him, he was perfectly fine. No scratch on him. What happened? Is he alright?”

Jean looked between them, knitting his eyebrows together for a second. He shrugged it off starting to explain the situation.

“Yeah I was helping with clean up. Then I saw him, he looked dead, it was a horrid sight. I only knew he was alive because he griped onto my harness weakly.. basically half of his face is missing, his right ear is completely gone. His jaw is showing.. he was bitten through a bit of his ribs. his whole fucking right arm is bit off. he shouldn’t be alive. But he is, he’s alive. Fucking hell I'm so glad he’s alive.”

“He was there for almost full two days how the fuck is he alive?” Reiner looked so shocked, his eyes going wide.

“Wait, how do you know if he was there that long? I didn’t say anything about that.. why the fuck are you concerned that he’s alive? That’s a good fucking thing you prick!” Jean standing up grabbing onto Reiners shirt.

“uh Jean calm down, he’s just a little shocked that’s all. He didn’t mean anything by it. Its shocking news.” Bertholdt exclaims waving his arms in-front of his face trying defuse the situation.

Jean letting go of Reiner he sat back down, sighing and racking a hand through his two-toned hair.

They ate they’re food in silence, no one spoke, the only sound was the sound of chewing and swallowing. 

-

The next few days were hard, Jean hadn’t been able to sleep. Waiting for an update on Marco which he hadn’t gotten yet. Fearing that he was dead. All jean wanted to do was run up to his freckled friend and hug him. He’s tried to ask for updates, though he keeps getting pushed away.

Its been three days since he left Marco with the doctor, no idea what is happening only left Jean extremely anxious.

-

Marco had woken back up on the third day. He was now laying on a small bed. He had a tube attached to his nose, in which was connected to an IV. He was In so much pain it was hard to breath. He opened his eyes to see he was in a small cramped room. He wasn’t on the dirty blood filled ground anymore. Nor was he in jean’s arm. Marco was slightly freaking out. Where was jean? He was here. He was in Jeans arms a minute ago…

**_Jean… where are you?_ **

“Jean..” He muttered just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

“Oh goodie your awake!!! Hi! Im hange! Zoe hange. You see I'm not the doctor who saved your life, no, no! But I was called for, said it was a special case. You know they’ve been labeling it a miracle!!? And it really is! I mean you were eaten by a titan! That’s so fascinating!!” They laughed high pitched, spinning in a circle.

“Jean..” Marco repeated, ignoring what hange had said.

“Hmm? Who’s that? Oh my! Was that the boy who brought you to the shelter! Ill go find him for you don’t you worry, you cute little thing!”

“Jean.. J-“ Marco kept muttering his name, feeling light headed. He kept repeating his name for more then ten minutes. Until a hand grabbed his own.

Marco looked up to see jean, looking over him with a worried and relived expression. He smiled only slightly but it was still there. Jean smiled back, “you did it, Marco your alive, fuck you scared me so bad! Im going to kick your ass when you get better!” He laughed which made Marcos smile bigger.

“So Marco, you unfortunately had gone through a dramatic head injury, during the accident. You may not remember what has happened. We won’t know for sure if your memories will come back or not. Were assuming its some sort of amnesia. What do you remember up to this point?”

Marco shakes his head, lightly grabbing onto Jeans arm. Jean looks at him questionably, “what is it”

“Jean.. I.. I..uh I rem.. remem.. remember, Jean, he.. he h.. held.. me” Marco stuttered out.

Jean nodded, “yeah I found you, in trost, you almost died”

Marco shook his head, confusion all over his face. For the first time since he woke up he looked around himself. Seeing all the bandages across the right side of his body. His eyes going wide, he let go of jean, bringing his left hand to touch the bandage by his shoulder.

“My..M… Jean.. my.. my.. a…arm”Marco’s hand was Trembling as he started to grip his wound, scratching at the nub. He looked at jean, panic arouse in his eyes. Tears starting to form, it was getting hard for him to breath.

Jean grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. Rubbing soothing circles around his palm. “Hey, hey Marco, I know.. ill explain but you have to calm down. You’ll damage the stitches, and you could bleed out again. So please be careful. Its alright, everything will be okay.”

Marco nodded, letting the tears fall down his cheek, “w.. what’s.. going on? Jean.. w.. where are we… w.. wh.. what happened to me?” His speech slow and laboured. His breathing uneven.

Jean took a breath letting his arm that, wasn’t with Marco, fall slack to his side. “The battle Marco, the titans the broke through the wall. The got in, all the cadets including you and I. We were fighting the titans. There was so much death Marco, so much death..” Taking breaths, jean looked at Marco’s face. Marcos eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“Titans? I.. I thought.. no jean, I.. th..that can’t.. be ri..right..”

Jean biting at his lip in concern. Marco didn’t remember the titans. It appeared he didn’t remember what had happened four years ago. Which means he didn’t remember becoming a cadet, his friends, he could only seem to remember Jean.

“It is Marco, I don’t know what happened. But I found you, I found you, oh fuck thank god I found you Marco” painfully laughed Jean.

Marco looked down at his lap, thinking over everything that jean said. Though he couldn’t remember what had happened. He knew to trust Jean, so that’s what he did. He believed what he had said, not responding, just thinking. He was in so much pain, having jean here was helping, though all Marco wanted to do was sleep. To wake up and hope this was al just a nightmare. To wake up next to jean in there home town. Where they can laugh about it, because it was only a dream. Though a part of Marco knew that couldn’t be true. He knew this was real, it was hard to accept but he knew he wouldn’t wake up from this.

-

**_Nine weeks before the attack on trost_ **

Marco had been laying out on the grass, near the training sleeping quarters. It was near two the morning, Marco couldn’t sleep, so he snuck out to get some air. He was laying there for a good thirty minutes, before someone lightly tapped his head with their foot.

Marco jolted straight up, looking behind him. Only to see Jean with a large smirk on his face. “Jean!” He couldn’t help but smile brightly at his best friend. Feeling some of the uneasy feeling in his stomach slip away.

“Hey sweet cakes, whatcha doing? Can’t sleep again?”

Marco smiling at the nickname, shaking his head at the question, frowning a bit, “no..” looking down to the ground. Nervously playing with the grass blades. “I.. uh, I’ve been thinking” he mumbled.

“About what? You okay?” Jean said sitting beside him, stretching his arm out behind Marco.

“Mhmm, Its nothing bad! Its just been keeping me up is all!” Marco blushed waving his hands in front of his face.

“Yeah? I mean you look fucking cute with your face all red, so I hope whatever it is keeps making that happen.” He laughed, ruffling Marco’s dark brown locks. With that comment Marco only blushed more, now covering his face with his hand and mumbling a quiet ‘no.’

Marco shuffled closer to Jeans side, nestling his head on Jeans shoulder. “Jean?” Asked Marco as he was drawing shapes on Jeans palm with his finger.

“Hm?” Jean mumbled, starting to play with back of Marcos hair. “Do you ever wonder what it’d be like if there were no titans? No walls? No war.. and you and I could live happily in a small town house.. with a dog.. no fear of losing you..” Marco trailed of, leaning his face closer to jeans neck. 

“Im not going anywhere freckles.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, now you have to promise to stay alive as well. I can’t lose you, you’re to important to me..”

“I promise! Jean I promise!” Jumping up, Marco laid a kiss to Jeans temple, a kiss of _promise_.

Then Jean started laughing, “ha! Were not having a dog, were having a cat. Dogs just slobber to much” and Marco giggled hard at that, gripping the sides of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> a note - so i'm aware that Marco wouldn't have survived that, he would've bleed out within the first few hours but its fiction so its fine!!
> 
> again thank you so much for reading! looking to upload the next chapter soon!


End file.
